Yaoi Boyfriend Tags!
by Suckerpunch15
Summary: Ok so I had a great idea to do a bunch of boyfriend tags from Yaoi pairings I wrote and love. It's got a lot of familiar Pairings and unfamiliar pairings as well. I hope you guys give it a read. Rated M for it having some sexual tendencies and language. The first one is GrimmjowXIchigo


Ok I know this is a really stupid concept to put in a story but I was watching boyfriend tag's on Youtube and I thought it would be kinda cool to make stories over boyfriend tags of my favorite Yaoi pairings and also yaoi pairings that I see around. It would be kind of weird for me to have the same person in two different boyfriend tags so I'll only have one.

The first chapter will be my all-time favorite pairing GrimmjowXIchigo I honestly thing this will be the best one.

"Come on Grimmjow it'll be fun, all of our friends are doing it." Ichigo begged as he set up the camera in front of him. All of his male friends were doing boyfriend tags with their respective partners and he wanted to do one too.

"Why do I have to answer stupid questions about you?" Even though he didn't want to he was sitting on the couch waiting for Ichigo anyway, "I already know everything about you, Ichi-berry,"

"Just do it, besides it'll be nice to know that you're not a complete skeaz." He turned on the camera and sat next to his boyfriend as the video started, "Hey Youtube, I'm Ichigo and is my boyfriend Grimmjow, we're on my friends channel and since all of you requested a boyfriend tag each one of his friends are going to do one."

Grimmjow was staring boredly into the camera because he seriously didn't want to be here, "Can you read off the questions now please?"

"Only if you smile," Grimmjow smiled briefly, "Better, ok question number one: Where did we meet?" He had to think about that since it was so long ago, "We met at that one Club Hueco Mundo,"

Grimmjow smirked, "Yeah, I remember that day, best sex experience of my life."

Ichigo frowned, "We didn't have sex after the club,"

Grimmjow turned to him with a scoff, "Yeah we did, you were just hella drunk is all, I keep telling you that when you drink you forget things the morning after."

"I do not!"

"You so do,"

"No I don't!"

"You totally suck at holding your booze,"

He growled, "Whatever, question number two: Where was our first date?"

"His bedroom,"

"A carnival," They both chimed in at the same time, Ichigo thumbed him before looking at the camera with a bored expression, "He only says that because he didn't consider a date until he got some."

He leaned back with a wistful sigh, "Second best sex experience of my life, well maybe I should count it as the first because you were actually sober this time." Ichigo punched him in the arm lightly, "What can I say Ichi-berry, you're a sex cat."

"That's not funny, Grimm, third question: What was your first impression of me?" Both of them had to think about this for a while until Ichigo was the first one to answer, "Oh my god this blue haired guy is an asshole, I want to kick his ass so badly." And it was absolutely true

Grimmjow then answered, "Hmm, cute red head with legs that go on for miles." He got a hit to his stomach for that, "I'm not going to lie Ichi-berry, you're the one who wanted me to do this."

Ichigo glared at him, "I didn't think you'd be a total pervert in just the first few minutes." He turned back to his phone and read the next question, "When did you first meet my family?"

Grimmjow squinted his eyes and rubbed his chin before answering, "It was after our third month of dating, I went to your house to meet your dad and he tried to kick you in the face," He then got a kiss on the cheek, "Then I punched him in the balls."

"And Karin never loved you more," He laughed, "What are our weird habits, you love cats way too much." He pointed out, whenever Grimmjow found a stray he wanted to bring it home, good thing they constantly had cat food in their apartment.

"You are so OCD, you like to fix anything crooked. Even when it's not your own house."

Ichigho shrugged, he didn't know he was doing half of the time so maybe it was true, "How long have we been together?" He read off

"3 years, 6 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 10 seconds."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow in wonder until he couldn't help himself, he grabbed the man's face and practically made out with him on camera, they would have to edit out some of that though, "Ok next question," He panted, "Do we have any traditions?"

He hit his head on the back of the couch, "We go to his mom's grave every year, whether it's with his family or just us two we go every year."

Ichigo nodded, "Next question is, What is one unique talent that we have."

Grimmjow gave a feral grin, "Ichigo is the best at blowjobs, gave me one for my birthday because he's like a total prude about that shit, blew my mind!"

Ichigo was seething as he answered, "He has the talent of pissing me off to the point where I want to beat him brain dead." This time the punch was harder as he read of the next question, "What was the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Your Orange head,"

"Your blue head,"

Both men shrugged, "What pisses me off?" He smiled, "That one should be really easy,"

Grimmjow wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "Me of course, nothing else is better at pissing you off more than me."

Ichigo scoffed, "That's true, what is our favorite feature about each other?" He saw the look on Grimmjow's face, "If you say anything perverted I swear-,"

"Ok, ok, I guess I'd have to say…your nose." He pecked Ichigo's nose, "Don't ask me why I just like your nose, it's cute sorta." Ichigo chuckled before answering with his own, "Um, I'd have to say your…hair, it's so soft and I like just combing my fingers through it."

"I'm actually starting to like this game, read the next question,"

"What would we eat everyday if we could, oh that's obvious, Yuzu's cooking."

"Can't disagree with you there," Ichigo's little sister did have amazing cooking, hell that was where Ichigo had got his cooking skills from.

"What do we argue about the most?"

"How perverted I am, and how much of a prude you are."

"Bingo, Do I have PMS?"

"All the fucking time, oh my god it's like I'm dating a woman with a dick sometimes." That earned a punch in the face, "You freak out about everything!"

"Because you make me freak out when you suggest stupid shit!"

"Giving a blowjob in a car is not stupid, it's fun."

"No it is not!"

Grimmjow scoffed and pulled his Ichi-berry closer, "Just ask the next question dude,"

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?"

"Me," Both boys chimed out they frowned at each other, Ichigo scoffed, "Please Grimmjow, if I take away sex for a day you'll be like an obedient puppy."

"Ichigo we both know that you can't live without this," He pulled his shirt off showing his washboard abs, "And you know you like playing with big Grimmjow too."

"Fine after this I challenge you; longest one to go without sex is the winner."

"What do I get when I win?" Ichigo leaned over and whispered in his ear, his feral grin told the audience that whatever it was must have been special, "You shouldn't have said that Ichi, you are so going to have to pay up."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "We'll see Grimm, nicknames for each other,"

"Ichi-berry,"

"Grimm," Ichigo shrugged for the uncounted time that day, "If I am watching TV what am I watching?"

"Oh that's easy, you're watching Avatar,"

"Guy code," He answered, "What drink do I order when we go out?" He laughed, "He orders like 15 shots of tequila all for himself, doesn't share with any of our friends."

"You order that prissy shit, sex on the beach, a margarita, wh-what was that called, an Appletini." He mocked in a female voice and got a hit for that too.

"What size shoe do I wear, he wears a size 12,"

"You know what they say about big feet-,"

"Big ego?" He finished sarcastically

Grimmjow scoffed, "He wears a size 9,"

"What's my favorite type of sandwhich?" He bursted out laughing, "He likes to call it bbb, bacon, bacon, bacon on fresh white bread."

"Turkey on rye,"

"What's our favorite type of cereal? I'd have to say frosted flakes," Grimmjow nodded, "Who is my best friend?"

"That woman, of course,"

"Which woman?"

"The red headed woman?" He tried, Ichigo shook his head, "The really short woman with the crappy drawings." He nodded, "Well who's my best friend?"

Ichigo scoffed he didn't even need to think, "Nnoitra," It wasn't that he didn't like Nnoitra it was just that Nnoritra wasn't his usual type of person to hang around plus he was dating his other best friend Shinji and they were a little loud, "Something you do that I wish you wouldn't do, oh my god If I say stop that means stop not keep going."

"Only reason I keep going is because the only reason you want to stop is because you hate it when I finish inside of you, but I know you secretly love it."

"No I don't that shits disgusting, if you've ever bottomed then you know what I'm talking about!" He said towards the camera, "Why don't you bottom one day and see what if you like it!"

Grimmjow scoffed and looked away, "Like that'll ever happen," He ignored Ichigo's searing glare

"What can I spend hours doing?" He looked at Grimmjow and notice what he was already going to say, "Cuddling, Grimmjow is like, one of the best cuddlers."

He flexed his muscles a little, "Obivously mines is going to be having sex with Ichigo, there is nothing in this world I would rather enjoy doing."

Ichigo smiled softly, "Well that's it for the questions guys, my friend will be doing him and his boyfriend when they're ready so stay tuned!"

"Challenge accepted Ichigo, let's get started,"

That was fun to write so glad that I did, can't wait to see you guys next time.

Next time with be Sasuke and Naruto


End file.
